Curious Angel
by Dean'sNerdyAngel
Summary: Castiel wants to know what slash is. And he's about to find out, unfortunately for Dean and Sam. There's consequences for a curious angel, especially if the angel loves what he sees. Fluff, mock humor. Now rated M for short sex scene.
1. Chapter 1

**The thought is terrifying, isnt it? I took the risk of attempting a funny story. These will be rare, since I am an angst lover. But let me know if you'd like to see more like this! **

Castiel had overheard Dean and Sam talking about slash, but he had no idea what it really meant. He'd wanted to ask about it, but never had the occasion. So he'd waited.

An now, on one of those quiet nights in a motel room, Sam doing research, Dean drinking a beer, reading the newspaper for a hunt.

"Dean." Castiel said cautiously.

"Yeah, Cas?" Dean asked distractedly.

"What is…'slash'?" he asked, cocking his head. Unfortunately for Dean, he'd had a mouth full of beer in his mouth, and he ended up choking to stop it from coming out of his mouth. Sam's mouth just dropped.

"You're kidding. You don't want to know." Dean said, wiping dribbles of liquid off his face.

"How bad is it?" Castiel frowned.

"Bad. Horrible."

"Really. Would you give me an example as to why?"

"No."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "Where did you even hear about slash?" he asked, closing his laptop.

Castiel shrugged. "I'd heard you talking about it."

Dean rubbed a hand through his hair. "Yeah, uh, it's….complicated."

"Dean, why don't we just tell him? What harm is it?" Sam asked.

"What harm? Lots of harm! You really want the angel world to know about…that? What we've read? It's pretty freaking harmful!"

Sam opened the laptop again, and Dean saw a glimpse of the Google homepage. He couldn't see what Sam was typing, and he really didn't want to know.

"Well, I hate to bear bad news, but since Chuck has started publishing again…." Sam didn't get to finish.

"WHOA. What? No no no no! Is he insane?" Dean exclaimed. Sam switched back to Google, and Dean's face turned into horror when he recognized the homepage. "Sam, no…"

"You're going to love this. Fans love Cas, and they've created…something related to…that." Sam said, eyes widening at the screen, but his face was an amused smile. "It's a war."

"STOP GRINNING. This is not funny." Dean yelled, slamming his head into the wall.

Castiel, who'd now been trying to maintain his patience, was tired of being completely ignored. "Would you two please tell me what you're talking about, since it involves me."

Sam looked ready to burst out laughing. "Cas…you remember Chuck? The prophet?"

Castiel nodded. "Of course."

"Sam, don't…the angels will use it against us, I swear! They'll tell demons and then we have to listen to those bitches going on and on about how two brother having sex together! I MEAN C'MON!" Dean's mouth snapped shut at his slip of words.

Castiel's eyes widened. "Dean, you have sex with your brother?"

"What? NO! The fans….fan girls…the Internet? Chuck writes the books and then the fans make up these disturbing fake stories of our lives."

"Oh." There was a pause. "In this Internet world….are we together too?"

Sam could not contain his laughter and fell on the floor, clutching his stomach. "Oh God…"

"In some sick minds. Don't get any ideas."

"So what's slash exactly?" Castiel asked again.

"It's where two guys are together." Sam said, trying to hold back the giggles.

"Like…gay?"

"YES, like gay and homosexual and all that crap! Now can we please sleep before I have nightmares of this?"

Sam agreed, and an hour later, the brothers were asleep.

Unfortunately, Sam left his laptop on . And, Cas being Cas, the angel was curious.

"Destiel and Wincest." Castiel announced while the brothers ate breakfast that morning.

"What?" Dean asked, mouth full of bagel.

"That's what the slash couples are called. You and me, and you and Sam. Together."

Sam put his fingers in his ears. "No. Cas, shut up. Please."

Dean was tempted to cut his hand and shoo the angel away with a sigil. But instead he left the motel to get drunk and hit on girls, and Sam just followed to stay away from Castiel.

The angel read Supernatural slash for the morning. And afternoon.

So when the boys came with burgers and fries for dinner, Castiel decided to share what people really imagine about slash.

"Dean. This is Destiel. Personally, I don't think its that bad. And I do like the feeling of you touching my wings like this girl imaged." Before Dean could protest, or escape, Castiel began to read. Sam already was chuckling.

"The wings were beautiful, shades of silver-grey and white with a faint iridescence, more importantly they were a part of Castiel, a part that as far as he knew no-one out side of heaven had ever seen. He was so caught up in the effect this simple act of caring was having on him, it hadn't occurred to him how it felt to Castiel until he heard a soft sigh come from the angels throat and felt the tip of his other wing curve around to caress Deans side softly.

He smiled to himself 'You like that huh?'

Castiel groaned softly, 'Yes, you have no idea how good that feels to me Dean.'

'How about this?' Dean asked as he ran his hand with a gentle pressure all around the rim of a wing from shoulder blade to tip.

The angels' breath caught in his throat at the rush of pleasure that flowed through him. Deciding this was all far too one sided he trailed the feathers currently stroking Deans hip across the small of his back before stroking down to tease between the cheeks of his ass. Within moments Deans lips were pressed to his neck, his breath against his ear as he whispered 'turn around.'

'Why?' Castiel enquired breathlessly, he didn't want this to end yet.

He felt Dean grin against his neck as he answered. 'I wanna find out if you've got a halo.'" Castiel finished his story slip.

Dean's head was under his pillow, trembling. Sam was still laughing.

And Castiel was eager to show them more. "This my favorite part of wincest." he mused, still studying the screen.

Dean groaned in agony, and Sam abruptly stopped laughing. "CAS, NO!"

But unfortunately, nothing could stop Castiel. Some might say the angel was going dark side. With…slash. It only got worse.

"Dean was straddling Sam while kissing him feverously. Dean moved from Sam's mouth and led a trail of kisses along his jaw line, biting and nipping as he went. Sam moaned and Dean could feel his erection growing, the sound Sam made was music to his ears and he wanted to hear more of it. He nipped at Sam's ear then he slowly worked his way down to Sam's stomach."

Dean was now sitting on the bed, knees to chin, his body rocking back and forth. His face had a permanent shocked, very disgusted expression with wide eyes.

Sam would have laughed at the sight. If he wasn't staring at Dean like an idiot, his eyes wide and horrified. "I like Destiel better."

Castiel smiled happily and closed the laptop and sat down next to Dean, who was still in a trance. "I do too." he said, wrapping an arm around Dean.

Sam dropped to the floor.

He lay on his back, staring blankly at the ceiling.

When his phone rang, he really didn't want to answer. But he heard the voicemail.

"What the hell, guys? Seriously? Do you honestly expect me to write that down? I can't put that image to my head. THE IMAGES, OH GOD, THE HORROR." That was Chuck. Of course it was.

It was like that for a while.

Sam staring blankly at the ceiling, horrified. A satisfied Castiel playing with Dean's hair. And Dean's eyes still widened in disbelief.

You really don't want to know what happens later.


	2. Chapter 2

**My fans on begged me to make another chapter. (To see what happens next, LOL) Just sex mentions. Castiel decided to take Dean's shock as an advantage. I really wanted to put in a scene where Dean woke up naked next to Castiel. XD **

Castiel was talking about Wincest and Destiel slash. And then he remembered nothing.

Dean awoke with that sickening image in his head from Castiel's slashathon from the night before. He didn't remember what happened after Castiel described Wincest. And he was kind of glad. He really didn't want to know. He sighed heavily and felt a little surprised when he didn't feel a headache. Didn't he get drunk last night? That would explain how it was blank.

"Hello, Dean." a voice said.

Dean's eyes widened. "Go to hell, Cas."

But then he realized something. Didn't he have clothes on last night? And why did Cas's voice seem so close?

Oh, shit.

He turned his head slowly and his jaw dropped when he saw Castiel in bed next to him, shirtless.

"It's exactly what you think, you know." Cas smiled then, staring up at the ceiling.

"Did we…um…do it?" Dean asked, mortified.

"Yes. I found it quiet pleasant. I understand now why you have a craving to women." Castiel stated.

Dean jumped up from the bed, almost not realizing that yes, he was naked. "What the hell happened?"

"Well, to start, after I read you a story from about Wincest sex, you went into shock. At first you Sam just lay there. And then I started to talk to you about how Destiel should come true. Apparently, unknown to myself, when you are unaware like that, you seemed to do what I desire." Castiel explained calmly, trying to reach for Dean.

Dean sat down on the bed. "Oh. My. God."

"There is one part that you should know. I told Sam about how many slash fans wanted Sam and the Trickster together. They're a cute couple." Cas mused on.

"But he's Gabriel." Dean said dumbly.

"They don't know that yet. So Sam left, and then we had a pleasant night." Cas smiled again, rubbing Dean's bare back.

"And you're not worried at all about what he's about to do?" Dean asked, dumbfounded.

"Sam will make his choice." Cas sighed, and then stared at him. "You know, we never finished before you fell asleep."

"WHOA. Hold it right there, angel. No. No, no, no. NO." Dean said, waggling his index finger. "Forget about it."

"I can tell you liked it." Castiel said, pouting.

"I don't even remember!"

"But I could give you those memories back." Castiel said mischievously.

And Dean has to admit, he was oddly tempted. He had no idea why the word "Later" slipped out when it should have been "Absolutely not".

"I'm going to find Sam." Dean muttered.

"You have a very nice body, Dean." Castiel smiled again.

"Shut up."

"You should check with Chuck. Your phone's been ringing all night. I think we may have upset him." Castiel said, cocking his head slightly.

"He spent a night of watching us have sex, Castiel. Yes, he is upset!" Dean snapped.

Dean gaped when he saw that he had over 30 missed calls. And, unfortunately, they from Chuck.

He was almost scared to dial the phone.

"Um, hey, dude." Dean answered.

"I don't want to talk to you." Chuck said.

"It wasn't my fault!" Dean moaned.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT ITS LIKE TO WATCH GAY SEX ALL NIGHT LONG AND THEN HAVE THE ANGELS SUGGEST YOU WRITE ABOUT IT?" Chuck shouted. "I mean, woman porn I can do, strippers and all that, but DUDE."

"Just tell me where Sam is." Dean mumbled, grabbing some pants and throwing them on while Castiel watched.

"Oh, you don't want to know." Chuck grumbled.

"Chuck. Where is he?"

"Honestly? In bed with Gabriel."

"Wha-" Dean nearly fainted, but instead he starting to hyperventilate at the thought.

Gabriel. Archangel.

Sam. Brother.

In bed.

"Dean? You alive?" He heard Chuck ask.

"No."

"I know what you're going to say." Chuck muttered.

"Oh you mean like how this is your fault? Yes, very much." Dean growled.

Castiel tapped him on the shoulder. "You never got to touch my wings."

"…Dean." Chuck gagged.

"MAKE IT STOP MAN." Dean shouted, pushing Castiel away.

"I didn't do anything to Cas! He just…likes you." Chuck mumbled.

"Don't give me that shit! Just tell me where the hell Sam is!"

"You up for this?"

"No."

Sam awoke in a bed, but not the motel's bed. It was fancy, with silk sheets.

"What the fuck." he muttered.

"Look, the little sex boy is alive." a familiar voice drawled.

"G-Gabriel?" Sam asked, horrified that Gabriel was standing there at the foot of the bed, naked. He blinked.

"That's right, you hairless ape. I suppose you don't remember. Well, I do. And I'm satisfied." he grinned his usual toyish grin.

"WHAT DID YOU DO."

"Me? Nothing. You, on the other hand, came barging in all horrified then you started drooling over me. You think I was going to let off a human like you? So handsome and firm? Please. I have my techniques."

"We did it." Sam said, shocked.

"Oh you mean sex? Yes. The whipped cream part was my favorite." Gabriel said, sitting on the bed next to him.

Sam lay back in the pillows, completely confused.

"You want to do it again?" the archangel asked.

"Dean, please. I've waited a year for this." Castiel said, giving him that look he knew himself was adorable.

"I have to find Sam." Dean grumbled.

"To see him doing Gabriel? You sure?" Castiel asked, skeptical.

"Stop doing that!" Dean exclaimed.

"What?"

"Tempting me."

"So you do like me?"

"More than you know." Dean found himself blurting. He inwardly kicked himself.

"Do this as a favor then. Touch my wings."

**Poor Cas. He never gets what he deserves. Would you like more? Hmm? Let me know! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**WARNING: SEXINESS AND NUDITY.**

**Humor just became sexual. I'm sorry its late, I was afraid of your feedback. I got some hate on the other site I posted it on and so i was scared. GUILTY.**

**Last chapter. Not really a big bang. Sorry. **

**This is the first fic I've written with nude. *facepalm***

After the second time Dean Winchester woke up next to an angel, he was actually quite surprised to realize that he could remember everything that happened last night.

And now he really needed a drink.

"I don't understand, Dean. You agreed." Castiel said, looking a little exasperated.

"But I…I hardly remember! You were all seductive with the wings and your hair and your pretty blue eyes and…" Dean snapped his mouth shut. "I'm going insane."

Castiel threw up his hands and got out of the bed, still completely naked. "Why are you so confusing? A 5 year old boy is easier to figure out."

"Really, Cas. Thank you for relating me to that." Dean mocked. "And get some pants on!"

What Castiel did next caught Dean off guard. The angel actually stuck out his tongue and quickly whipped his head around, his chin in the air. And then, to Dean's annoyance, he disappeared.

"Oh c'mon!"

Dean only lasted 2 hours before giving in.

"Fine, Cas! I'll…do it with you and I won't complain. Promise." Dean called out to the heavens (literally).

Castiel appeared slightly behind the doorframe to the bedroom from the kitchen. He peeked his head out, his hair still tousled. Dean realized he was still naked.

"Can I trust you, Dean?" the angel asked, blue eyes gleaming.

The sight itself made Dean's mind melt. "Of course, Cas. You know it…as long as bondage isn't involved."

"Deal." Castiel smiled slightly, and walked over to Dean, and Dean had to force himself to look from the thing between his legs to his face.

Castiel sweetly, slowly, placed a hand on Dean's cheek, and the hunter leaned into it, closing his eyes. Dean reached his arm out to Cas's waist, and for a second, they stared at each other, into their eyes and soul.

That is, until Castiel squeezed Dean's ass.

And not that Dean would ever admit it, but he squealed in surprise, which of course made Castiel greedy.

Not that an angel could be greedy for lust. Or attention.

Technically he was pleasuring his charge, and himself as a bonus.

After all, Dean deserved a break. Slowly, they leaned down into the bed, touching, kissing, nothing past the waist.

Dean nibbled Cas's ear while the angel breathed onto Dean's skin, kissing his neck and clavicle. The feeling made Dean moan, and the sound of it made Cas's erection grow even more.

Sam's not so lucky.

"Um, Gabriel. This is…not fun." Sam swallowed, knowing that he could not move at all. He wasn't bound, he just couldn't move. Which is worse.

The fact that he was naked didn't help either.

"Sammy, you do remember that you've almost gotten me killed every time since we've met. You owe me!" Gabriel said calmly.

"Well, okay, but do we have to do what I think you're thinking?"

"Yes."

"Gabriel…I'm not gay."

"Are you?"

A whipped cream bottle was placed on the bedside table, and Sam's eyes widened in fear.

3 hours passed, and I'm sure you can guess what happened.

Dean and Castiel were still pleasuring themselves when Sam walked in, feeling dazed…and maybe just a little satisfied.

And then he was greeted with his brother and Castiel fucking each other. His eyes widened again. His jaw dropped to the floor.

Dean stopped in his process to realize Castiel had paused for a moment.

"Sam." Castiel whispered.

"Oh shit." Dean grumbled. He sat up , covers up to his nose.

"Heya, Sammy."

"Dean…you…Castiel…bed…" Sam stammered.

"You also had sex with Gabriel twice." Castiel stated, defending Dean.

"Yeah but…it wasn't willing…WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"It is your deepest desire." Castiel shrugged.

Dean coughed awkwardly. There was a moment of silence, while Castiel tickled his inner thigh.

"Would you like to join?"

In the absolute shock of it all, Dean burst out laughing. "Sam? With us? Threesome?"

He continued laughing.

"Dean."

"Oh God, Cas, that's funny."

"I don't understand. I wasn't kidding."

Dean abruptly stopped laughing and stared from his brother to the angel. "You're…Nonono. I'm NOT doing wincest."

"It's not Wincest. It's a mixture of Wincest, Destiel, and Sassy."

"Sassy?" Sam gaped.

"Sam and Castiel."

"HOW COME HE HAS TWO ANGELS?"

"Because you have Bobby."

Sam slapped a hand to his mouth. "Bobby?"

"Great, now I'm scarred for life."

"Come here, Sam." Castiel said, getting up.

Sam winced from the sight of the angel naked. His eyes shifted from the wall to Castiel. The angel put his hands to his shoulders and stared deep into his eyes. "You must do this."

"You've got to be kidding." Dean scoffed.

Castiel suddenly shoved Sam onto the bed, and despite the strong man's efforts, Castiel had both men pinned down on the bed.

"How does a scrawny thing like you do that?" Dean asked.

"This scrawny thing has talent." Castiel whispered, as he started to unbutton Sam's shirt.

"No, Cas, I already did this tonight!"

"Not with your wonderful brother." Castiel said, leaning over to Sam and brushing his cock over Sam's mouth.

"Let me tell you boys a story." Castiel said, smiling wickedly.

"NOT THIS AGAIN."

"Dean released the thigh he was holding and moved to straddle the angel's chest. "No, to the side," Castiel tossed a glance to his wing.

"Not gonna hurt you," Dean whispered.

"Please," Castiel begged. "Want it."

Dean could never say no to him. He grabbed a pillow from the top of the bed and slid it under Castiel's head. He moved so he was resting his weight on one knee beside the pillow, the other hovering over the wing.

Without warning, he dropped his other knee, pinning the feathers and flesh into the mattress. Castiel's head dropped back and he howled in pleasure.

Dean seized the opportunity and thrust his half hard cock into the open mouth. Castiel groaned around the flesh in his mouth. Dean's hips snapped forward.

"Ready, Cas," Sam asked. Dean looked between the spread legs and saw Sam pouring more lube onto his hand. Castiel made a groaning noise of consent.

Dean couldn't tear his eyes away as Sam pushed slowly in. Sam's jaw dropped the further his hand went in. Dean stopped thrusting, allowing the angel to adjust.

Castiel screamed around Dean's cock as Sam's hand stilled. The lamp rattled again.

"Shit, Cas," Sam whispered. "Oh fuck."

Dean's hips snapped forward, shoving his cock further down the angel's throat. He looked down between the spread legs again and saw that Sam's hand had disappeared.

"Fuckin' little whore," Dean growled, his hips starting a punishing pace. "You like both holes being used?"

Castiel whimpered as one of his hands wrapped around his own cock. Dean wound his fingers through the dark unruly hair and gripped tight."

And then, in their horrified stupor, Sam and Dean began to close the distance between themselves.

"OH GOD." Sam yelled.

"What the hell is wrong with the angels lately?"


	4. Revenge

**Remember when I said that the last chapter was the last? I guess my mind just wants to continue it. XD**

Dean panted, heaving a dazed and moaning Sam over his shoulder, trying to get to the Impala as fast as possible.

"Dean…" Sam gasped.

"Yeah?"

"I think the Apocalypse is coming again."

"Sam-"

"No, really. And Lucifer…he decided to make Cas a-and Gabe lusting for us and-"

"You're hallucinating. Cas is just…confused, that's all." Dean said, not really knowing why exactly he was defending the angel who had oddly enough convinced him to have sex with not only him, but Sam too.

"Dean, you don't understand. I feel like I was bad touched."

"Cried like it, too. When I said that Sam Winchester cries during sex, I had no idea I was right." Dean snorted.

"You seem okay with this."

"Of course not!"

"You are! You're enjoying this!"

"I am not, you bitch!"

"Jerk."

LATER:

Sam was sleeping fitfully, and to Dean's amusement, sucking his thumb. Dean was humming his way through AC/DC when there was a thump.

Dean's head jerked to the roof, where there was two little dents in it.

"Shit."

Sam opened one eye. "Please tell me that's not what I think it is."

"We gotta get out, Sam! We gotta run!"

"He's an angel, Dean! We can't outrun him!" Sam yelled irritably, trying to take the wheel.

"Hey, don't touch my baby!" Dean yelled, pushing Sam out of the way, causing him to swerve back and forth on the road.

"Shut up, Dean! Swerve him off!" Sam growled.

"I can't!"

"Oh Deeaaaaaaan….." singsonged a voice. Both Sam and Dean's heads whirled around.

"Where is he?" Sam asked fearfully.

"I don't know! I can't tell where his voice is coming from!"

"Why won't you love me Dean?" Castiel asked.

"When I count to 3...we run. And we don't look back." Dean whispered.

"Is it because you love boobs more?" the angel continued. "People say you are heterosexual, Dean. They say so. But I know you love me, Dean."

"1..."

"I love you, Dean. I even have your amulet. You know the one Sam gave you? I have it with me. I know you want it."

"2..."

"Sam loves you too!"

"3!" Dean yelled, and both brother bolted from the car. "Don't look back, Sam!"

Sam had no intention to do so. He pumped his legs harder than he'd ever done before, his "moose legs", as Dean called them, pushing him farther and farther away from the headlights of the Impala. All Sam could see of ahead of him was a motel.

_Bad idea. But it's the only thing I see that has shelter! Now I feel like I'M being hunted! _Sam thought.

He heard Dean scream. He whirled around to see Dean being dragged by his ankles toward the Impala.

"Dean!" Sam called, starting to run toward him.

"No, Sam! Run!" Dean yelled back, struggling to get free. He screamed again, and Sam would have laughed at the high-pitched squeal of a woman coming from Dean's rough-sounding throat.

Another time, he would. And he's never live it down.

"Wait, okay! Sam! Help me!"

Sam grabbed Dean's wrists and yanked, but something else pulled back harder, hissing.

"Cas hisses?" Sam stated dumbly.

"Sam! Concentrate! I'm about to become a sex toy!"

"Great, now that image is stuck in my head!"

Sam heard garbled words and sounds coming from a still-hidden Castiel. "Where the fuck is he?" Sam asked, as he tried to pull Dean from the invisible grasp.

"You can't see him? I can feel him!" Dean growled at him. He suddenly yelped.

"What? What's wrong?" Sam asked, frightened.

"He kicked me in my private rectangle." Dean said pitifully.

"You're flattering your ass, Dean."

"It really is that sexy, Sam!"

"Oh My God." Sam grimaced.

Suddenly there was a loud SCREECH and Dean was yanked from Sam's painful grasp. Dean screamed as he was dragged away, and before Sam could reach for his brother, he vanished.

Sam collapsed onto his haunches, dazed and little confused. His cell phone rang, and he robotically answered it. "Sam."

"Hey, uh, its Chuck. Your brother's been kidnapped, right?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Better hope that angel has mercy."

**Oh my god why why. WHY MUST I ONCE AGAIN BRING THIS WONDERFUL NIGHTMARE OUT?**


End file.
